This invention relates generally to an Electronic Countermeasure (ECM) Simulator and more particularly to an ECM simulator that will simultaneously generate signals for one search and one tracking radar.
In the past, ECM simulators were designed for either search or tracking radars and were generally unifunctional. Thus, there were simulators designed for noise jamming, for deception by repetition of false targets or for deception by velocity or range pull-off. Similarly, there have been ECM simulators that attempted to deceive tracking or search radars by angle deception or by countdown deception. The instant invention provides a multifunctional device that incorporates each of the above methods of ECM simulation and at the same time will simultaneously generate these signals for both C-band and S-band radars.